The instant invention relates to a gambrel. A gambrel is a rack-like device used, for example, by hunters to hoist and suspend a slain animal for field dressing. The gambrel holds the animal it in a suspended position, usually by the hind legs of the animal. A gambrel is often hung by a rope or chain from a fixed overhead object such as a tree branch. A winch system can be used to hoist heavy animals. Inventors have devised a wide variety of solutions to the problems involved with holding animals of various sizes and weights off the ground and suspending them for butchering, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,710,766; 4,909,555; 7,341,506; and 9,247,754. Despite the advances made in the art there remains a need for a simple portable device that is not only adjustable but also is adaptable for dressing almost any animal from ducks to large feral hogs.